Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard")
Red Starry Keyboard is a Yamaha YC-10 Electone Organ in the 'Racy Red' colour. It began production in 1969. The Red Starry Keyboard first appeared in Wake Up Jeff! (video) and the keyboard is still used. The Red Starry Keyboard is the main keyboard just like the Maton Guitar. The keyboard is red and it has stars just like the Red Starry Guitar. The low keys are black and the high and middle keys are white. In The Cockroaches' music video: My Whole World Is Fallin' Down, Jeff's real keyboard is similar to this one. Jeff always plays this keyboard but when he's asleep, Greg plays it (Wake Up Jeff!). When Jeff left the group the keyboard is now played by Lachy. Simon plays it in Taking Off!. Trivia *Although the Red Starry Keyboard is actually an Organ it makes Keyboard sounds, Piano sounds, and sometimes Organ sounds when it was featured in videos. *In the early days the Stars on the keyboard used to be White, and later Sparkle but as of today the stars are now Yellow. *This is the only Red Starry instrument that still in use. *This is Jeff's favorite keyboard because he plays this keyboard a lot in both videos and some promos. *Besides Jeff the keyboard was also played by The Early Wiggly Friends they played the keyboard too. Wags was never seen playing the keyboard. *The Red Starry Keyboard doesn't appeared in live shows or concerts although it did appear in The Wiggles' Wiggly Songtime! Show. Gallery Keyboard.jpg|An example of the keyboard in The Cockroaches: My Whole World is Falling Down RedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in its debut Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue10.jpg|Murray and Red Starry Keyboard GoSantaGo43.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" original video recording RedStarryKeyboardinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie108.png|Red Starry Keyboard on the stage in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie157.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture40.jpg|Red Starry keyboard in the background of Promo Picture of "The Wiggles Movie" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardin1997.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in a promo in 1997. RedStarryKeyboardinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in re-recording of "Yummy Yummy" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in re-recording of "Wiggle Time!" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Toot Toot!" RedStarryKeyboardinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.png|Red Starry Keyboard in “It's A Wiggly Wiggly World!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party!" HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries3-3.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" RedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries3.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard4.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series GregPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.png|Greg playing Red Starry Keyboard HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTopoftheTots.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Top of the Tots" DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinTopoftheTots.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Top of the Tots" RedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Santa's Rockin'!" HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Santa's Rockin'!" ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboard.png|Clare Field playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in Wiggly Animation EagleRock(Episode).jpg|Little Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard LittleJeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Little Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Fruity Fun" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Sailing Around the World" RedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DotheFlap-2005-4.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" RedStarryKeyboardinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries5.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnniPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Anni Playing Red Starry Keyboard TheLatinAmericanWigglesPreformingMusic.jpeg|Katty playing Red Starry Keyboard ArthurandViVi.jpg|Vivi playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglyOrchestrainGettingStrong!.jpg|Dominic Lindsay playing the Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Pop Go the Wiggles" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Hot Popp in 'Popcorn" TheWigglesinTwoLittleDickieBirds.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinLet'sEat!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Let's Eat!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "It's Always Christmas with You" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinBeepBeepBuckleUp.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in Beep Beep Buckle Up music video (2012) RedStarryKeyboardinTakingOff!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Taking Off!" LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard SimonPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Simon playing the Red Starry Keyboard in "Taking Off!" JeffFattPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Taking Off!" concert LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardin2013.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in 2013 BunnyHop.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Furry Tales" LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Pumpkin Face" RedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Pumpkin Face" CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Pumpkin Face" TheOtherWigglesandMumblestheMonster.jpg|Simon as Mumbles playing red Starry Keyboard LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Go Santa Go!" RedStarryKeyboardAtTheInstylePerformingArts.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggle House" YouGottheDrop.jpg|The Red Starry Keyboard in "Rock & Roll Preschool" DothePretzel8.png|The Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggle Town!" DothePretzel13.png|Simon playing Red Stary Keyboard in "Wiggle Town!" DothePretzel-PromoPicture10.png|Emma playing Red Starry Keyboard NurseryRhymes7.png|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in Nursery Rhymes TheWigglesDuets34.png|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in The Wiggles Duets. TheShimmieShake(2016)6.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Dance, Dance! (video)" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!261.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video)" JeffFattinSoldierOnJam.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Soldier On Jam" DancewithEmma(episode)20.png|Red Starry Keyboard in the "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series)". FeatherFun!48.png|Little Simon playing the Red Starry Keyboard WigglePop!306.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggle Pop!" Category:Instruments Category:Starry Instruments Category:Keyboard Instruments Category:Instrument Galleries